Profecia
by anynha
Summary: Existiam seis grandes reinos que viviam em guerra.Mais uma profecia diz que um mal ira surgir e que os únicos que poderão detelo são seis jovens herdeiros dos tronos.Sou péssima em resumo T.T [SasuSaku][NaruHina][ShikaIno].Presente pra Isaneechan
1. O começo de uma lenda

**Eu mudei alguns fatos,alguns não foram mudados e os personagens tiveram quase nenhuma mudança,então aí vai a fic 8D**

**Ex:**os Kages são reis e eu inventei o "Keikage" pra conseguir desenvolver minha fic como eu queria.Quando eu disser por ex: "**os** Hokages" significa que estou me referindo ao rei e rainha e quando eu disser só "**o** Hokage" é que estou me referindo somente ao rei.Isso não só com a palavra Hokage como Tsuchikage,Keikage e os outros.

Alguns dados que vão ajudar vocês a entenderem a fic

**Reino:**Trovão

**Rei Raikage:**Hyuuga Hiashi

**Herdeira Raikage:**Hyuuga Hinata

**Bijuu:**Raijuu – um dragão chinês com o corpo dourado e seis caldas que emite eletricidade,controla o raio.A hospedeira é Hyuuga Hinata.

**Reino:**Terra

**Rei Tsuchikage:**Nara Shikaku

**Herdeiro Tsuchikage:**Nara Shikamaru

**Bijuu:**Kaku – é um castor,o menor dos Bijuus.Utiliza muito bem a arte da camuflagem(o que ajudou muito o reino da Terra nas guerras),é o mais rápido dos Bijuus.Suas habilidades são a transformação,o poder de controlar a terra e a argila.Seu hospedeiro é Nara Shikamaru.

**Reino:**Vento

**Rei Kazekage:**o pai do Gaara(putz esqueci o nome ¬¬)

**Herdeiro ****Kazekage:**Sabaku no Gaara

**Bijuu:**Suna no Shukaku – é um Guashinin/Cão amarelo que manipula a areia e o vento.Seu hospedeiro é Sabaku no Gaara.

**Reino:**Metal

**Rei Keikage:**Yamanaka Inoshi

**Herdeira Keikage:**Yamanaka Ino

**Bijuu:**Sokou – um Basílisco que utiliza veneno na batalha.Sua hospedeira é Yamanaka Ino.

**Reino:**Água

**Rei Mizukage:**Haruno Takauji

**Herdeira Mizukage:**Haruno Sakura

**Bijuu:**Nekomata – é um gato de duas caldas,tem o poder da morte.Esse Bijuu consegue matar alguém apenas com um toque(só mata quando toca alguém com intenção de morte),usa os espíritos pra lutar por si e consome os espíritos que deseja se utilizando de seus olhos.Sua hospedeira é a herdeira da Água,Haruno Sakura.

**Bijuu:**Isonade – uma criatura parecida com uma tartaruga.Esse Bijuu utiliza na batalha o elemento água.Seu hospedeiro é Hojo Yuki.

**Reino:**Fogo

**Rei Hokage:**Uchiha Fugaku

**Herdeiro Hokage:**Uchiha Sasuke

**Bijuu:**Yamata no Orochi(Hachibi) – o mais forte dos Bijuus,é uma serpente branca de oito cabeças e oito caldas,tem o poder do mundo dos demônios.É um símbolo do mal;cada cabeça representa um símbolo:Espírito, Fantasma, Mal, Demônio, Monstro, Matar, O Outro Mundo e Morte.Seu hospedeiro é Uchiha Sasuke que usa uma espada para invocar espíritos.

**Bijuu:**Kyuubi – é uma raposa de nove caldas,que utiliza o elemento fogo no combate.Seu hospedeiro é Uzumaki Naruto.

**Fic **

No começo,o mundo foi divido em seis grandes e imponentes impérios.Seis reinos que mandavam em tudo que estivesse dentro de seus domínios,eles eram inimigos e grandes guerras aconteciam entre esses reinos.Guerras que deixavam rastro de sangue e de morte no mundo todo.Esses grandes reinos eram:O reino da Terra,o reino do Vento,o reino do Metal,o reino do Trovão,o reino da Água e o mais poderoso,rico e temido de todos os reinos:o do Fogo.

Cada um desses reinos inimigos tinham uma cidade enorme no reino e a mais importante.Nessas cidades ficavam os Kages ou seja os reis de cada reino,tinham também os Bijuus.O Bijuu Houkou,um cão branco de seis caldas,que cuida de todos os reinos e é neutro nas guerras,fez uma profecia que diz que os reinos se uniriam pra enfrentar o verdadeiro mal.Num encontro no palácio de Houkou,os herdeiros se conheceram,há muito tempo atrás...

_O Raikage do Trovão e a rainha,estavam sentados numa imensa mesa,esperando pelos outros Kages e Houkou.Sua pequena filha,Hyuuga Hinata brincava sozinha no jardim do palácio._

_-Hiashi,querido.Não devíamos buscar a Hinata?Talvez chegue algum outro Kage e- a rainha do Trovão foi interrompida pelo marido._

_-Se encostarem a mão na minha filha...Eles vão ver só! – disse impaciente e irritado._

_-Então,é melhor busca-la!_

_-Tem razão,vamos lá – disse saindo e dando o braço pra que sua mulher o acompanhasse._

_Já era tarde e Ino,princesa do Metal estava brincando livremente com Hinata.Seus pais estavam entrando no castelo e deixaram a filha brincando com quem julgaram ser apenas a filha de alguma criada._

_No jardim perto de Hinata e Ino,havia chegado os Mizukages da Água(rei e rainha) e sua pequena filha,Sakura.A menina estava se sentindo só e chorava.Os pais tentavam consola-la mais ela tinha medo de Houkou,afinal,seus pais tinham dito que se encontrariam com um cão branco gigante e ela amedrontou-se.Nunca tinha visto ele._

_-Sakura querida,acalme-se – disse seu pai._

_-Ma-mas,o Houkou...medo...tenho medo pai! – disse chorando Sakura._

_Hinata não conseguiu deixar de ouvir e mostrou a menina de cabelos rosa pra Ino.As duas chegaram até Sakura e Ino começou:_

_-Como é seu nome?_

_-Haruno Sakura – disse olhando aquela menina de lindos e expressivos olhos azuis._

_-Uhm,a princesa Mizukage não é? – perguntou sorrindo._

_-Nossa que menina esperta! – disse a mãe de Sakura educadamente – Você sabe todos os reinos e seus Kages?_

_-Hai – disse sorrindo._

_-Porque sabe tanto querida? – perguntou o pai de Sakura._

_-Porque eu sou a princesa Keikage!_

_Os Mizukages se olharam e o rei disse:_

_-Então sabe que seus pais e nós,somos inimigos?_

_-Sei e isso é perda de tempo!Quer saber... – disse olhando Sakura – O Houkou-sama não é um monstro,ele é legal.Não precisa ter medo! – terminou a frase sorrindo e passando a mão pra tirar a franja de Sakura que tampava seus olhos esmeraldados._

_Os Mizukages não evitaram um sorriso,um sincero sorriso de pensar que a guerra podia acabar e tudo ser assim.A pequena Yamanaka tratava Sakura como se fosse uma irmã mais velha tentando explicar à mais nova que monstros não existem,tratava-a assim mesmo sabendo que eram inimigas,aliás achava isso perda de tempo.Os pais de Ino chegaram e encaram os de Sakura.Ao ver a cena também sorriram sinceramente e o Keikage disse:_

_-Acho que as coisas poderiam mudar..._

_-Concordo – disse o pai de Sakura – Podem sim.A sua filha trata a minha como uma irmã mais velha trata a irmã mais nova.Gostaria que tivesse paz entre nossos reinos pra poder ver essa cena se repetir..._

_-E porque não? – disse o pai de Ino,estendendo a mão pro pai de Sakura._

_Eles apertaram as mãos e um acordo de paz entre o reino do Metal e o da Água foi selado por causa de duas crianças que mostraram que valia à pena tentar a paz._

_As meninas continuaram a brincar no jardim.Hinata disse que era a princesa do Trovão.Os pais de Ino e Sakura resolveram selar acordo com todos os outros países.Não queriam mais guerra.Seus filhos só seriam felizes assim._

_-Todos presentes...Raikages,Tsuchikages,Kazekages,Keikages,Mizukages e Hokages – disse Houkou._

_-Houkou-sama, - começou o pai de Hinata que tinha conversado com o Keikage e o Mizukage – sei que o senhor viu o que aconteceu lá embaixo no jardim..._

_-Hai,Keikage.Suas filhas foram quem lhes abriu os olhos pro selamento de paz entre o Trovão,o Metal e a Água.Eu sei desse acontecimento..._

_-Como?Aconteceu um tratado entre esses reinos? – perguntou o Tsuchikage – Se é assim,também não desejamos mais guerra! – acabou olhando a esposa que sorriu e concordou._

_A guerra só trazia dor e sofrimento pra todos os países._

_-Nós também não! – disse o Kazekage – Quero selar um tratado hoje mesmo,não vale à pena a guerra,o sangue e a morte!_

_-Também entro no tratado,com o maior prazer.O Kazekage,o Keikage,o Raikage,o Tsuchikage são pessoas que admiro muito,gostaria de um tratado entre nós._

_-Mais e a Água,Hokage? – perguntou Houkou._

_-Não pretendemos fazer acordo com esse reino – disse em tom de desprezo_

_-Nós também queremos só acordo com os outros reinos,menos o do Fogo! – adiantou-se o pai de Sakura._

_-Então,selaremos um acordo entre vocês todos.Pelo visto só a Água e o Fogo,continuarão inimigos... – disse desgostoso Houkou._

_-Hai! – gritaram o Mizukage e o Hokage se encarando furiosos._

_No jardim estavam Sakura,Ino,Hinata,Gaara e Shikamaru._

_-Toma!É pra você! – disse Gaara entregando uma linda flor pra Sakura._

_A menina ficou corada e Ino já estava discutindo com Gaara.Shikamaru reclamava de quanto a menina era problemática.Hinata e Sakura riam da cena quando chegou um pequeno garoto loiro de olhos azuis bonito e um moreno de orbes ônix,um garoto extremamente bonito._

_A briga parou.Hinata puxou conversa com o loiro e o moreno.Explicou quem eram e Naruto já ia brincar quando Sasuke o puxou pelo braço._

_-Lembra que somos inimigos,Naruto?_

_-Ah,mais você perdeu a parte do selamento de paz entre os reinos Sasuke!_

_Naruto explicou o que ouviu atrás da porta do salão principal do palácio.Sasuke balbuciou um "Hn" afinal não ligava pra nada disso._

_Naruto começou a dizer tudo sobre ramén pra Hinata que só sorria._

_-MENINA PROBLEMÁTICA!! – disse o pequeno Shika mostrando a língua._

_-SEU LERDO!! – disse Ino puxando os cabelos dele._

_-ITAIII,INO!!! _

_-Sasuke-kun... – chamou Sakura corada._

_-Quem é...Hn? – respondeu friamente._

_E assim os herdeiros de conheceram,eles acabavam se encontrando várias vezes no palácio de Houkou.Antes mesmo de Sasuke descobrir que seu pai não tinha feito acordo com a Água,já ignorava Sakura.Ela tinha se declarado pra ele e ele por sua vez,disse que achava ela feia e irritante._

E assim aconteceu,por causa de duas crianças um acordo de paz foi selado entre todos os reinos,menos o Fogo com a Água.Os pais de Ino,acharam que seria bom pra um acordo,um casamento.E assim foi feito,Ino e Shikamaru ficaram prometidos um pro outro.Já o Hokage quis prometer não seu filho,mais o filho de um grande amigo da família,Naruto.O pequeno Uzumaki e Hinata foram prometidos um ao outro.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

-Ino-nee-chan!! – dizia Sakura andando pelos corredores do palácio do Metal – Ino-nee-chan!!!!Ai meu Deus,cadê a nee-chan?

Sakura estava andando apressada ao lado de Shikamaru que tinha rosas em mão.Shikamaru resmungou várias vezes _"Problemática" _e a princesa da Água só dava risada.

-Nii-san!Melhor parar de resmungar antes que a Ino-chan escute e de piti que nem aquela vez... – disse Sakura meio pensativa.

-DEUS QUE ME LIVRE,IMOOTO-CHAN! – gritou Shikamaru fazendo cara de horror ao lembrar da cena.

No fim do corredor onde os dois se encontravam,estava uma Ino deslumbrante com um vestido alaranjado e um rabo-de-cavalo.

-Ahhhh!!! – gritou correndo na direção dos dois,abraçando Shikamaru e Sakura ao mesmo tempo.

-Nee-chan,pra quando vocês estão pensando a data do casamento? – pergunta Sakura curiosa com a cara mais fofa do mundo.

-Que linda a sua cara de curiosa,mais é pra daqui um mês ainda – disse Ino apertando as bochechas da menina de olhos verdes.

-Nee-chan, – disse sendo apertada – sabe...Eu não sou mais criança!Eu já tenho 15 anos! ¬¬""

-E eu tenho 17 e você ainda é minha irmãzinha mais nova! – diz Ino sorrindo feliz e apertando as bochechas da menina de cabelos róseos.

-Sakura-chan,você vai ser sempre a nossa pequena Sakura... – completa Shikamaru sorrindo e lembrando dela pequena.

Isso realmente desagradava Sakura,ser chamada de pequena por ser a mais nova de todos os herdeiros Kages.Era tratada como a irmã mais nova pela Hinata,pelo Naruto e principalmente pelo Shikamaru e pela Ino.

No jardim do palácio do Metal,andavam três figuras elegantes,vestidas com roupas de alta-costura e pose imponente.Eram os Kazekages,rei e rainha e seu jovem filho,Gaara.O garoto de 17 anos era muito bonito,ruivo com olhos verdes.Mais se tinha uma coisa que fazia os olhos do garoto se encherem de felicidade,era rever os amigos:Shikamaru,Ino,Naruto,Hinata e alguém que era muito especial,Haruno Sakura.Quando se conheceram,ele com 8 anos e ela com 6,ele já se apaixonou de primeira.Nunca ousou se declarar com medo de perde-la até como amiga.

Andaram até um corredor,Gaara estava com saudades,fazia 3 anos que não via nem Shikamaru nem Ino nem Sakura.Logo,os Kazekages avistaram três jovens conversando animadamente.Uma era loira e alta,olhos azuis como o céu,muito bonita.O outro era um homem bonito,olhos e cabelos castanhos.Mais a figura que mais chamou a atenção,foi uma garota de cabelos róseos.A figura tinha um corpo com curvas bem definidas,perfeito.O cabelo cor-de-rosa batiam na cintura,estava com um vestido azul claro que realçava ainda mais sua pele branca e os olhos verdes que pareciam duas belas esmeraldas.Era a mulher mais bonita que existia e Gaara não tirava os olhos e nem percebeu que se tinha alguém que possuía cabelos róseos no mundo,esse alguém era sua amada Sakura.

-Meu Deus,não é o Gaara-kun? – perguntou Ino largando Sakura.

-Hai, - respondeu Shikamaru – porque ele ta ali e...Ino,olha o jeito que aquele problemático ta olhando a Sakura! – encerrando a frase com cara de irmão que não quer que os homens olhem sua irmã desse jeito.

-Verdade, - diz Ino irritada – Shikamaru,manda o Gaara vir aqui!

Shikamaru anda até Gaara,os dois se cumprimentam e chegam até as meninas.Shikamaru diz:

-Gaara,lembra da Ino não é?

-Claro... – responde beijando-lhe o rosto e encarando Sakura.

-E a Sakura?Lembra da Sakura também não é?Então,que tal parar de olhar e cumprimenta-la! – diz com a fúria de um irmão mais velho.

-Sa-sa-ku-kura? _"Como ela cresceu,só tem o lindo rosto angelical de antes,porém o corpo é de mulher.Uma linda mulher..."_ Eu,bem...Yo!

-Yo,Gaara-kun! – diz Sakura com um sorriso lindo no rosto,beijando a bochecha de Gaara e fazendo ele ficar vermelho.

-Bom,pra quando é o casamento? – pergunta Gaara mudando de assunto.

-Mês que vem! – diz Ino beijando na boca Shikamaru.

Isso deixou Gaara corado e ainda mais Sakura,que nunca tinha beijado ninguém.Ino separou-se do beijo e olhou Sakura.

-Gomen,imooto-chan!Mais,vamos pensar primeiramente no de Naruto e Hinata-chan que é amanhã!

-Hai, - diz Sakura – demo...Ino,você não tinha que experimentar o seu vestido agora de tarde?

-MEU DEUS!!!! – diz Ino segurando as mãos de Sakura e sumindo pelo corredor.

-Problemática minha noiva,mais gosto de mulheres assim... – diz Shikamaru sorrindo de canto.

-Você gosta dela?Ama ela?Ou vai casar por obrigação? – pergunta Gaara.

-Que pergunta estúpida,Gaara!Eu nunca casaria com alguém por obrigação,eu a amo muito – diz fitando o chão – No começo era obrigação,mais quando eu conheci a pessoa maravilhosa que ela é,eu me apaixonei de verdade...

Gaara ficou pensativo por um tempo,como será que seria ser correspondido?Sakura estava mais linda que nunca,e ele queria dizer o quanto a amava.

-Gaara, - começa Shika fitando-o – eu e a Ino sabemos o que você sente por ela...Porque não se declara pra Sakura-chan?

-Nunca!Tenho medo de perde-la,perde-la de vez sabe?Se eu disser e ela não me corresponder,acabarei perdendo a amizade dela também...

-Putz.Que problemático você é Gaara! – diz Shikamaru andando pelo corredor até o salão principal e sendo seguido por um Gaara triste.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

-YO HINATA-CHAN MEU AMORRR!! – disse Naruto entrando em um dos vários cômodos do palácio do Trovão,gritando como sempre ¬¬

Naruto só percebeu que Hinata estava com o vestido de noiva,quando já estava no meio da sala.

-SAI DAQUI NARUTO-SAMA!!A HINATA-SAMA ESTA PROVANDO O VESTIDO E VOCÊ NÃO PODE VER SE NÃO DÁ AZAR! – grita uma dama de companhia.

-AIIIII!!! – disse saindo pra fora com os olhos tampados.

-Toda vez que ele faz essas besteiras,eu me lembro porque acabei me apaixonando por ele... – diz Hinata rindo.

-Hinata-sama, - começou uma senhora – você vai dormir agora?Já são 8:00 da noite,é melhor você dormir porque amanhã cedo começam a chegar seus amigos.

-Verdade!Vi a Ino,o Shikamaru e o Gaara há pouco tempo.Já o Sasuke-kun e a Sakura-chan,será que continuam as mesmas crianças.Lembra-se como a Sakura-chan era pequena e o Sasuke-kun uma graça,emburradinho e pose de frio... – disse rindo mais ainda.

Hinata começou a rir das caras de Sasuke.Ele era o mais novo dos garotos,Shikamaru e Naruto o tratavam como um irmão e todos queriam protege-lo.Não via a hora de encontra-lo e ver aquelas caras emburradas que ele fazia por não conseguir despertar o Sharingan.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

-Houkou-sama, - começou um subordinado do cão – a profecia esta pra acontecer não é?

-Hai,os herdeiros do Metal e da Terra vão se casar daqui um mês,já o elo entre o Fogo e o Trovão vai ficar mais forte devido ao casamento da herdeira do Trovão com o Naruto – responde o cão – Agora só falta aquilo acontecer.

- "Aquilo",Houkou-sama?! – diz o empregado com cara assustada.

-É,não vai demorar muito.E eles terão de assumir logo após as mortes,não temos tempo pra chorar perdas.

Houkou disse com sua expressão de sempre mais dava pra ver a angústia e tristeza de perder aqueles que tanto gostava em seus olhos.O empregado estava triste pelas perdas e pelo que viria depois delas.Será que os herdeiros conseguiriam?Será que todos iriam morrer se eles falhassem?Se esse fosse o caso,o mundo inteiro estaria condenado à morte e destruição.

**Dia do casamento de Hinata e Naruto,10:30 da manhã**

-QUE SAUDADE HINA-CHAN!! – gritava Sakura abraçando Hinata.

-Hinata,ta tudo lindo mais eu quero ver seu vestido! – diz Ino empolgada.

-Ta,Ino-chan – diz Hinata sorrindo com um Naruto babando ao seu lado.

Todos estavam no palácio do Trovão.Hinata e Naruto,Shikamaru,Ino,Gaara e Sakura,menos o príncipe do Fogo,Uchiha Sasuke.

-Vamos ver!! – diz Hinata puxando todos menos Naruto.

-Humpf – bufa Naruto – "Naruto não poder ver se não dá azar!"

Naruto começa a rebolar e fazer bico pra imitar a moça que lhe disse isso na noite a andar distraído pelo palácio e ouve algumas vozes vindo de uma sala,resolve entrar e dá de cara com o rei e a rainha Hokage.

-Hokage-sama – diz Naruto curvando-se – Onde esta o Sasuke-sama?

-Não chegou ainda,vai chegar só na hora da festa – responde o rei.

-Uhm,pelo menos ele vem... – resmunga Naruto.

-Naruto querido, - diz a rainha Hokage – você sabe que é como um filho pra nós e como um irmão mais velho pro Sasuke.Não se preocupe!

-Desde que Itachi-sama morreu,eu me sinto na obrigação de cuidar do Sasuke.Ele sempre foi como um irmão pra mim mais quando Itachi morreu,mais do que nunca eu quis protege-lo,vocês sabem não é? – diz Naruto de cabisbaixa lembrando o quanto Sasuke sofreu.

-Sabemos Naruto – responderam sorrindo – E como você esta?Muito ansioso querido?

-Aham.Muiiiiitoooo!!Eu to com falta de ar... – disse baixinho desapertando a gola da blusa.

-Quê,Naruto? – perguntou o pai de Hinata.

-Fa-l-ta de a-a-a-r! – disse caindo roxo no chão,era só sensação de falta de ar pelo nervosismo.

Naruto acabou acordando 1 hora antes do casamento e agora lá estava ele no altar de terno,cabelo arrumado e olhando a porta a espera do seu amor.

Começa a tocar a música,uma linda música que Hinata sempre gostou,falando nela,esta entrava com um vestido champagne muito bonito,cheio de rendas e não tão rodado.Naruto começou a babar,as mães a chorar e a noiva chegou perto de Naruto.Ele juntou todas as suas forças pra ficar de pé e não desmaiar novamente.

Enquanto isso numa estrada ali por perto,estava sendo enviado para o reino do Trovão um mensageiro,que iria entregar ao Hokage a seguinte mensagem:

"_Majestade Hokage-sama,_

_Estou através dessa pra lhe informar que seu filho,Uchiha Sasuke-sama,esta muito mal.Ele foi cavalgar antes de ir pra festa do Naruto-san e quando chegou no palácio estava ardendo em febre.Fugaku-sama,sabemos que seu filho nunca foi mordido por uma cobra ou algo do tipo.Mais são sintomas de uma mordida de cobra...É melhor o senhor comparecer aqui em Konoha o quanto antes!_

_Atenciosamente,Asaki Yukiro"_

O mensageiro ia o mais rápido possível,logo chegou no palácio do Trovão.Pediu licença adentrando a igreja e puxando o Hokage e sua rainha de lado.Entregou-lhes a mensagem e esses saíram correndo de lá.

"_Kiso!O que será que ta acontecendo?!" _– Naruto estava colocando a aliança no dedo de Hinata pronunciou as palavras tão sonhadas – ...na alegria e na tristeza,na saúde e na doença e enquanto eu viver.

-Eu,Hinata,prometo lhe ser fiel na alegria e na tristeza,na saúde e na doença e enquanto eu viver.

Os dois se beijaram e todos começaram a soltar assovios e palmas.A cerimônia logo acabou e Naruto correu pra perguntar o que tinha acontecido mais ninguém lhe deu explicações.

A festa era decorada de amarelo e branco,Naruto comia e conversava,Hinata sorria e seus amigos se divertiam muito,Sakura dançou com Gaara que tentou se declarar mais não conseguiu.Após a festa,Naruto entrou em um dos maiores quartos do palácio com Hinata no colo.

-Aishiteru... – sussurrou Naruto no ouvido de Hinata enquanto a colocava sobre a cama.

-Eu também,Naruto-kun! – disse Hinata e logo Naruto começou beija-la.

A noite foi perfeita pro casal,Hinata casou-se virgem e Naruto também.Uma descoberta especial pros dois,uma descoberta que eles fizeram juntos e ainda com amor.Uma noite inesquecível ao casal Hyuuga!(ps:coloquei o sobrenome da Hinata porque a família do Naruto é uma família importante mais a da Hinata tem um sobrenome mais importante ainda,já que eles são os Raikages n.n)

**No outro dia...**

-Naruto-kun! – dizia Hinata olhando seu marido.

-Ah!Hinata-chan meu amor – diz Naruto com seu melhor sorriso.

Ouve-se um "Toc Toc" na porta.Era uma empregada,Naruto e Hinata vestiram-se e saíram pra ver o que era.Naruto leu uma mensagem que foi entregue em sua mão.Era sobre o atual estado de Sasuke,dizendo que o garoto que ele tinha como um irmão mais novo estava sendo possuído pelo que Naruto conhecia bem,Yamato no Orochi!O novo membro da família Hyuuga entrou em desespero e nem Hinata conseguia acalma-lo.Foram os recém-casados até o palácio do Fogo.

-Sa-sas-suke!!! – disse Naruto entrando num quarto e vendo o amigo arder em febre.

-Sasuke-kun! – diz Hinata olhando a cena e colocando a mão sobre a testa de Sasuke.

-Naruto,o Hachibi esta começando a acordar! – disse a mãe de Sasuke em desespero.

-Uhm... – Naruto diz pensativo – Sasuke precisa sobreviver a essa parte.Ele é forte!Ele vai conseguir,assim que acabar esse despertar do Yamata no Orochi,o Sasuke consegue o controle sobre o Bijuu! – disse Naruto mais desesperado ainda.

Sasuke solta um gemido de dor bem alto,surge uma tatuagem de uma cobra branca de 8 cabeças no seu braço esquerdo.

-SASUKE!! – gritam os presentes.

Sasuke apenas vira de lado ainda desacordado mais com o semblante bem calmo.

-Já acabou! – diz Naruto feliz e sorrindo – O Sasuke vai ficar bem!

Todos os Bijuus já haviam acordado nos corpos dos hospedeiros.O de Hinata,Raijuu um dragão chinês,acordou quando ela tinha apenas 4 anos e ela sobreviveu e aprendeu a controla-lo.O de Gaara acordou quando ele tinha uns 4 anos também,mais Gaara fica meio sonolento por causa do Bijuu.O Sokou acordou em Ino quando ela tinha 5 anos e ela controla-o perfeitamente e ele tem um grande poder.Isonade de Yuki acordou quando esse tinha 16 anos,sendo que agora Yuki tem 29.O Kaku de Shikamaru acordou com o menino já com seus 10 anos e a Kyuubi de Naruto ao mesmo tempo.Nekomata,o Bijuu em forma de gato,acordou quando Sakura tinha 12 anos e mesmo tendo o poder da morte em suas mãos,a menina parece um anjo,isso não a afetou...Mais o mais preocupante e forte de todos os Bijuus era Yamato no Orochi,que estava em Sasuke.Agora com ele acordado,Sasuke seria a pessoa com maior poder e consequentemente o reino do Fogo seria o mais poderoso dos reinos e a Água teria problemas sérios!

**Dicionário**

**Nee-chan:**irmã mais velha _**ex:**__Ino-nee-chan(a Sakura chama ela assim porque a considera uma irmã mais velha)_

**Nii-san:**irmão mais velho _**ex:**__Shikamaru-nii-san(Sakura se refere a Shika como um irmão mais velho)_

**Imooto-chan:**irmã mais nova _**ex:**__Sakura-imooto-chan(Ino e Shikamaru tem Sakura como sua irmã mais nova)_

**Hime:**princesa

**Yo minna-san **

**Essa é minha primeira fic,espero que tenham conseguido entender sobre os reinos e tal... n.n**

**Eu espero dicas e elogios,críticas e tudo mais xD **

**Tudo que vier o.o sai correndo com medo dos comentários**

**Brincadeira minna-san,eu espero que gostem porque eu me empenhei muito viu e saiu isso xD**

. Html


	2. Margaridas e sakuras,uma eterna amizade

**Idades que eu esqueci de por antes u.u Arigatou Sakurinha**

Yuki:29 anos

Shikamaru:20

Ino:18

Sakura:15

Sasuke:16

Hinata:19

Naruto:20

Gaara:17

**Cap.2 – Margaridas e sakuras,uma eterna amizade**

-Francamente Teme,eu não estou bravo por você não ter aparecido,eu só não sabia o que tava acontecendo!Na verdade eu fiquei é preocupado com você. – disse Naruto sorrindo – Demo...

-Demo? – perguntou Sasuke levantando uma sombrancelha.

-Demo...Quero que você vá no casamento da Ino e do Shikamaru,são grandes amigos nossos e gostam muito de você – disse com um sorriso escancarado.

-Hai.Eu vou te deixar felizinho Dobe – disse sorrindo de canto.

-Sasuke,continuo sendo mais velho ¬¬ - bufa Naruto.

-Ta bem,Teme – responde rindo o moreno – Então,todos tão se casando e...

-Que é?Ta com vontade de casar também,Sasuke-kun? – diz rindo Naruto.

-Lie,nii-san – responde frio – Não nasci pra isso,com tantas mulheres que correm atrás de mim,porque eu ficaria só com uma?Não nasci pra isso.

-Por amor,Sasuke-kun!Simplesmente faria isso por amor... – responde Hinata – Mais já vamos.Ja ne! – diz puxando o marido e deixando um Sasuke pensativo no quarto.

**Um mês depois...**(N/A:percebam como o tempo passa rápido aqui xD)

-Nee-chan se não parar de se mexer a Ayumi não vai conseguir por o vestido em você! – diz Sakura – E eu não quero esse vestido que me entregaram pra usar! – diz com bico.

-Imooto-chan, - começa a menina loira – eu comprei especialmente esse vestido pra você,porque as suas roupas são muitos infantis sabia?!

-NEE-CHAN!! – grita Sakura arregalando os olhos – Ta bom que essa é a minha cor preferida mais olha o tamanho desse decote!

-Você tem um corpo bonito,imooto-chan – Ino ri – Não da mais pra ficar escondendo que você já tem corpo de mulher atrás de vestidos de criança...Se até o GAARA reparou,imagine que você vai conseguir esconder dos garotos que prestam mais atenção.E olha e compara as suas roupas de agora com as suas roupas de criança,são quase a mesma coisa,só muda o tamanho!

Ino ria e Sakura estava corada.O silêncio foi quebrado por uma empregada.

-Ino-sama,chegou mais esse presente do reino do Fogo.

Ino desembrulhou o presente e era perfeito:um jogo de taças de ouro cravejadas de variadas pedras preciosas.Os lindos olhos azul-celeste se encheram de brilho o ver aquilo.Sakura estava curiosa pra saber quem tinha dado,e a resposta veio o mais rápido possível.

"_Cara Ino-san,ou nee-chan – como quiser..._

_Sabe que te tenho como uma amiga,uma irmã.Pois bem,decidi então não deixar você e o nii-san bravos como sei que deixei o Naruto e a Hinata-chan e resolvi te dar um presente separado do dos meus pais.Espero que goste,na verdade sei que você ama dourado e então sei que vai gostar.Tentarei estar aí na hora e na data marcada,desta vez não há nenhum Bijuu pra atrapalhar – creio que saiba do que falo – e espero que você e Shikamaru sejam felizes._

_Atenciosamente,Sasuke."_

Faltou o ar pra Sakura quando leu o nome "Sasuke" mais dessa vez era de raiva pelo desprezo com que o garoto a tratou quando eram menores.Ino percebeu – aliás nada que acontece com Sakura passa despercebido por Ino – na verdade,nem precisava ter visto aquilo,por mais que Sakura negasse,doía muito ainda.Tinha sido muito magoada por ele,humilhada e além de tudo eram inimigos.

-Me ajude aqui com a coroa,imooto-chan – diz Ino ainda sorrindo e pegando o objeto reluzente de ouro que estava na penteadeira na mão.

Uma bela coroa de sua mãe.Na verdade a principal das coroas do reino do Metal,muito bonita,porém ia ser sua somente sua quando reinasse junto de Shikamaru.Era de ouro amarelo com cristais,mais o que se destacava mesmo era uma pedra no centro da coroa,uma pedra de coloração acinzentada porém linda.Aquela coroa era o símbolo de seu reino,ela usaria hoje em seu casamento.

-Saber que eu odiava a idéia de casar com Shikamaru... – Ino diz pensando alto.

-As coisas mudam – diz Sakura sorrindo e ajudando Ino com a coroa – Olha o meu presente de casamento eu já dei mas quero te dar isso.

Sakura estende a Ino um colar dourado com uma estrela como pingente.Era de ouro puro,a estrela tinha seis pontas e em cada uma delas,variava uma pedra-preciosa rosa e outra azul,o que contrastava muito bem.Sakura mostrou um colar igual em seu pescoço,um colar dado por Ino em seu aniversário de 15 anos.Aquilo era mais que um colar,mais que uma jóia raríssima e cara,era o símbolo da amizade,confiança e amor entre as duas.Não eram amigas,eram irmãs!Ino sorriu e as lágrimas riscaram seu rosto,o que aconteceu também com Sakura e as duas se abraçaram.

-Nee-chan eu te amo!Seja muuuuuuuito feliz! – diz Sakura sorrindo – O Shikamaru-nii-san me prometeu que vai te fazer feliz.

-Imooto-chan!Eu vou ser e tenha certeza de que você será também – a loira diz sorrindo – E olha,vou usa-lo e saiba que este é o melhor presente que já ganhei!

-Nee-chan – diz Sakura meio pensativa – Você vai bater o record de noiva mais atrasada!

Ino rapidamente coloca sua coroa se separando do abraço e sai puxando Sakura pelo corredor.

**No casamento...**

A igreja estava lotada e todos impressionados com tantas flores.Alguns acharam engraçado mais tinha somente dois tipos de flores:sakuras e margaridas.

-A Ino-chan escolheu muito bem as flores – comenta Naruto.

-Ah,também acho! – concorda Sakura sorrindo e lembrando.

_**Flash Back **_

_Num dos encontros entre os pais de Ino e os de Sakura,no palácio do Metal,uma coisa despertou curiosidade na pequena menina de cabelos rosa:Ino estava mexendo com flores.Não sabia que ela gostava disso._

_-Ino-nee-chan, - perguntou – você gosta de flores?_

_Ino balanço a cabeça afirmativamente respondendo em seguida:_

_-Sabe,flores são meu hobbie.Me deixam felizes!_

_-Uhm.Meu nome é um nome de flor – disse pensando Sakura._

_-Ainda não acho que seja um flor,apenas um botão – comenta Ino sem tirar os olhos do afazer._

_Sakura ficou triste e abaixou a cabeça deixando uma lágrima rolar,Ino era amiga e irmã pra ela,ficou triste pelo comentário.Queria que Ino estivesse feliz por ficar perto dela,por serem amigas,por serem irmãs._

_-Sakura-imooto-chan, - começou a loirinha rindo – não seja bobinha.Eu disse que ainda é um botão,mais um dia vai florescer numa linda flor!Você vai ser uma linda sakura um dia,é só esperar! – sorriu – E saiba que fico feliz por cuidar dos botões também,aliás,você é um botão que eu vou cuidar até virar uma flor!_

_Sakura enxugou os olhos e disse sorrindo inocentemente pra Ino._

_-Sabe nee-chan,você parece uma margarida por causa do cabelo!E eu também gosto de flores e elas me deixam feliz... – disse sorrindoi._

_Ino riu e disse que nunca mais se esqueceria e que seria com aquela flores que combinavam tão bem que decoraria seu casamento se fosse casar com alguém que realmente amasse.Margaridas e sakuras.Uma eterna amizade._

_**Fim Flash Back**_

Ino estava quase entrando na igreja quando olhou a menina de cabelos róseos e disse:

-Margaridas e sakuras,bela decoração não?

A outra sorri sinceramente um sorriso infantil e inocente.Ino estava feliz mais ao mesmo tempo triste,uma nova batalha tinha começado há alguns dias entre o reino do Fogo e o da Água.Sakura estava com medo,já que Yamato no Orochi tinha despertado no herdeiro do Fogo.Pelo menos pelo casamento dos reinos do Metal e da Terra que eram aliados,o Fogo e a Água cessaram a guerra por alguns dias.Dias decisivos na vida de dois jovens herdeiros.

Chega um jovem com uns 24 anos de idade na olhos azuis e cabelos castanhos claros.Senta-se ao lado de Sakura que sorri pra figura.Não podia demonstrar qualquer sentimento perante a princesa de seu reino.

-Yuki-kun,o que foi? – pergunta a menina.

-Só vim porque não é bom que ande sozinha,Sakura-chan.Mais depois preciso que venha comigo até um lugar,quero lhe dizer algo.

Yuki se rendeu,aquelas duas esmeraldas embargavam seus sonhos e ele iria lhe dizero quanto a amava.Mesmo que isso custasse sua vida.O pai dela nunca poderia saber disso,afinal,confiou toda a vida de sua filha à ele.Brincavam juntos quando ela era criança,ele era seu protetor,seu amigo.Mais o que ele começou a sentir por ela quando seu corpo tomou formas mais sedutoras,quando ela começo sem querer a exalar um ar sensual e infantil ao mesmo tempo,não era amizade e sim o amor de um homem por uma mulher.

**Yo minna-san,esse cap. foi bem curto mesmo e foi mais pra explicar a forte amizade**

**da Sakura e da Ino desde crianças,porém próximo cap. a batalha começa e Sasuke e Sakura vão se encontra \o\ **

**Reviews:**

_**Miyuki-sakura**_

Próximo cap. o Sasuke-kun e a Sakura vão se encontrar xD e bem sobre ter hentai – _fica vermelha_ – é a primeira fic e fica difícil já que eu sou meio,errr...envergonhada,eu admito que não sei se tenho auto-confiança pra escrever hentai,mais tudo é possível 8D

_**Sakusasuke**_

Bom esse cap. é mais sobre amizade,e eu tinha colocado já como título a "Profecia" mais tinha dado pau no meu pc e daí quando fui ver,o minha história não tava no site.Espero que goste desse cap. que é mais sobre amizade

_**Mye-chan**_

Que bom que vc achou interessante e gostou,to escrevendo assim com reinos e tals porque eu sou apaixonada por contos de princesas,castelos,lendas e essas coisas n.n E que bom que vc gostou do Bijuu da Sakura,francamente ele é o meu preferido,acho muito legal.E esse bicho existe mesmo,é um dos Bijuu's do Naruto,só que modifiquei alguns aspectos dele.Mais é interessante ele controlar a morte e também os espíritos das pessoas(esqueci de mencionar isso antes u.u)Os reinos da Água e do Fogo são rivais desde sempre,mais além de toda a rivalidade eles tem um segredo ç.ç e vai ser estilo Romeu e Julieta entre SasuSaku

_**Sakurinha**_

Ah,obrigada por tantos elogios viu que bom que amou a fic.E ótima a sua pergunta de quem é o Yuki-san,ele é um amigo do reino e ama a Sakura...Ele ajuda lutando pela Água com o bijuu dentro dele xD E valeu por lembrar que eu não tinha colocado as idades,ps:sou desligada sabe u.u


End file.
